


I Am Yours

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet romantic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, love.

The evening sun spread its gold and red hues across the ocean, sending sparkles dancing with every gentle wave. The warm breeze whispered over the sand and the only sound was the soft lapping of waves upon the shore and the rustling of leaves.

On the porch of the charming cottage set back in the solitude of trees with nary a soul around for miles, Molly was curled up against Sherlock’s bare chest in a rope hammock, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed happily when he kissed her temple and tightened his embrace. With one leg stretched out on her side, he kept them gently rocking with the other by pushing off the floor.

She stared out at the beautiful sunset, but couldn’t bring herself to truly appreciate it. Not when she was in the arms of her love.

Slowly swinging her legs over the side, she stood and walked toward the door, turning back just once with her hand on the doorframe. Sherlock stared after her in confusion.

‘Coming?’

A smile broke across his face and he gracefully extricated himself from the hammock. Molly held out her hand to him and giggled when he took the opportunity and spun her back to him. He swept her up into his arms and she lost herself in his passionate kiss.

She pulled away when she felt the softness of the mattress beneath her. Sherlock knelt over her and threaded his fingers through hers, pressing her hands into the mattress on either side of her head. She smiled at the sound of their rings, the ones they placed on each other’s finger just the day before, clinking together. Sherlock’s answering smile was enough to fill her heart to bursting.

He leaned down, his breath caressing her lips as he whispered, 'I am yours.’

'As I am yours.’


End file.
